


adventure of a lifetime

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, fake engagement, free cake as a result of free engagement, i'm so bad at tags, so i hope my rating is appropriate, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: “You think we should what?” Kyle asks, stopping and looking at Willy, making sure he heard him correctly.“Pretend we’re engaged to get free cake samples all day long!” Willy said, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice, a grin on his face.





	adventure of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I own literally nothing except for an entire shoe rack of Nike's so I sure as shit don't own anything here. If you found yourself or someone you know here, please, for the love of god, exit out and delete your browser history.
> 
> Title goes to Coldplay, 'cause y'all are cuttin' up if you don't think I'm using my wedding song for this.

“You think we should what?” Kyle asks, stopping and looking at Willy, making sure he heard him correctly. 

“Pretend we’re engaged to get free cake samples all day long!” Willy said, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice, a grin on his face. 

“Willson, I don’t know,” Kyle said reluctantly. How could he possibly spend the day fake engaged to someone that he has had strong feelings for? Especially when he’s had those feelings for years. 

“Kyle! Why don’t you know? It’s free cake. Free. Cake!” Willy laughed, throwing an arm around Kyle’s shoulders, “it’ll be fun!” 

*

Kyle spent the next few days deep cleaning his apartment, planning his outfit, and voicing his thoughts to his cat, Steve McQueen. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to spend the day eating free cake samples with Willy. He wanted it more than anything. The problem was, Kyle wanted a real relationship with Willy. He had wanted one practically since he had met the catcher. Willson was all he ever thought of, the only one who could ease his anxieties, he just made everything feel right. 

“How am I supposed to go back to acting like normal? Like I don’t love him?” Kyle whined into Steve’s fur one night. Steve chirped in response, headbutting Kyle’s chin. 

*

The next morning, Willy arrived at Kyle’s apartment. Willy had been there plenty of times before, but each time he visited, he fell more in love with it. It was open concept, with a large kitchen and living room. There was a loft up above, which served as the bedroom. The one wall was exposed brick, and Kyle had different house plants and pieces of decor everywhere. The Chicago skyline was visible from just about every floor length window, and Kyle had soft lights strung about, giving off a calming vibe. 

“Hey! You all ready?” Kyle asked, coming down the stairs from the loft. Willy couldn’t help as his heart flopped in his chest, seeing Kyle in well-worn jeans, a button up shirt, and Nike’s, similar to Willson’s own outfit. 

“Si!” Willy grinned, leaning down to pet Steve McQueen before they left. 

*

Willy was having an absolute blast with Kyle. They apparently made a very convincing couple, since every shop they were in fussed and cooed over them and saying how they would be such a great married couple, since they’re so obviously in love with each other. At one point, Willy had leaned in and kissed a spot of frosting off of Kyle’s cheek. He thought he was going to make the poor girl doing their testing a have a stroke. 

*

“So even though we’re going to go into a diabetic coma from all that cake, do you want to stay for dinner?” Kyle asked on the drive back to his apartment, “and we could continue the Harry Potter movie marathon.”

Willy grinned, ear to ear, unable to help himself. “That would be great, Kyle,” he said, taking note of the flush on Kyle’s cheeks. Willy felt victorious, getting a reaction out of the even-keel and unflappable pitcher.

*

Willy helped Kyle make dinner, a steak salad with French fries, and the two settled into Kyle’s large sectional couch with Steve McQueen perched nearby on his cat tower. Kyle couldn’t help himself, constantly sneaking looks at Willy, trying to lean closer to him without making his intents obvious. He wanted so badly to act the way they had been earlier. 

“Did you have fun today?” Willy asked, breaking Kyle from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I really did,” Kyle smiled earnestly, “did you?”

“The most fun I’ve had in a while,” Willy said, trying to decide if Kyle’s cheeks were actually flushed or if it was from the soft lighting. 

“Do you ever just...oh, never mind,” Kyle started, flopping his head back onto a ridiculously fluffy pillow. 

“What?” Willy asked, turning his full attention to him. 

“Nothing. Just...ever wish you could have somebody? Even though you know you can’t and there’s very little chance that they’d actually be interested in you,” Kyle said, avoiding looking at Willson. 

“Actually, yes, I do,” Willy said, his fingertips brushing Kyle’s arm, “I think I may know what you’re talking about.” 

Kyle turned his head to meet Willy’s gaze, his hand unconsciously going to Willy’s hand, still resting gently on his arm. 

“Willy,” Kyle said softly, sitting up, as Willy reached out to cup Kyle’s chin gently in his hand. 

“Kyle,” Willy whispered in return, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kyle’s, softly at first, then going back with more pressure once he realized it was welcome. 

As the kissing continued, Willy reached to Kyle’s hips, pulling him into Willy’s lap. Kyle whimpered, one hand grabbing the back of Willy’s head, the other grasping for purchase on the back of the couch. 

“Something wrong?” Willy asked, kissing Kyle’s neck. 

“Oh, fuck, no, Willy, god,” Kyle breathed out, grinding his hips down, “fuck, Willy, your thighs. Had a thing for them ever since I met you.”

Willy chuckled, gripping Kyle’s hips a little harder. “Never would’ve guessed you get so worked up in bed, making these sexy little noises, god, Kyle.”

“Stay the night?” Kyle asked, whining as Willy kissed his neck again. 

“Of course, mi amor,” Willy whispered against Kyle’s skin, “anything you want.” 

“As much fun as this is, and as much as I think we’re both enjoying this, we should probably have a talk at some point,” Kyle said, running his hands over any part of Willy he could, “but that is gonna go out the window pretty quick if you keep kissing my neck like that.”

“Fine. But do we have to move? I like you like this,” Willy said, wrapping his arms firmly around Kyle. 

*

Later that night, Kyle and Willy lay tangled up together in Kyle’s king size bed, wrapped in his silk sheets. 

“I’m really glad today happened,” Kyle mumbled into Willy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, me too. Javy was the first to know about my feelings for you. He might not be Venezuelan, but he knows what it’s like,” Willy said, tracing his fingertips up and down Kyle’s naked back. 

“I told Rizzo one night after watching him and Kris be disgustingly in love and not trying to hide it,” Kyle said, “not that they ever made a real attempt.”

Willy snorted, “yeah, one of the first things I noticed when I got called up. The other was you, and how much I knew I had to have you.”

“Such a sweet talker. Get some sleep, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning,” Kyle said, leaning up on his elbow to kiss Willy. 

“Buenas noches, mi amor,” Willy replied, turning to spoon Kyle, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come jumping headfirst into another fandom! Thanks to snarky-saxophonist for listening to me go on and on about these two and every idea I have.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, intoxicated-circulations.


End file.
